philosophie sur une table d'autopsie
by ylg
Summary: ou, le respect dû aux morts, aux vivants et à soi-même. Kabuto et Sasuke ne partagent pas les mêmes notions, là-dessus.


**Titre :** philosophie sur une table d'autopsie - du respect dû aux morts, aux vivants et à soi-même  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages :** Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème :** "Tu n'as pas honte ?" pour 31 jours (25 novembre 08) ; fic arrivée 3ème place au vote de novembre  
**Warnings :** "honte de ce qu'il fait aux cadavres ? Jamais !" - confusion possible entre respect de la mémoire des morts et respects des cadavres, mais ça, je ne fais pas confiance à un Sasuke de 13 ans à peine pour faire la différence et surtout la comprendre.  
**Timeline : **peu après l'arrivée de Sasuke à Oto - quand il est encore un jeune garçon un peu déstabilisé, avec un balai dans le cul et pas encore bien adapté à sa nouvelle vie.  
Note : j'ai arrêté ma lecture aux environs du chapitre 375 ; ce qu'on a pu apprendre sur Sasuke en particulier et les Uchiha en général en suite, je ne suis pas au courant et à vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu. En tout cas, je doute que Kabuto soit au courant, donc ça ne change rien pour cette fic.

oOo

Sasuke parcourait les couloirs de la base, le corps fatigué et endolori par une session d'entraînement. Au bras, une coupure saignait d'abondance, trop pour lui laisser espérer qu'il pourrait s'en occuper lui-même et qu'elle se refermerait avec juste un minimum de soin. Bien que celui lui déplût particulièrement, il devait se résoudre à demander de l'aide.

Kabuto l'accueillit dans son laboratoire avec un sourire narquois. Sasuke aurait pu en jurer : le jeune médi-nin adorait le voir en position de faiblesse.  
« Si tu veux bien m'accorder juste quelques minutes pour finir ceci, je suis à toi ensuite. À moins que tu ne penses saigner à mort dans les trente secondes à venir ? Non ? Bien. Patiente un peu. »  
Et il le laissa là, debout, à l'entrée du laboratoire, sans lui proposer de s'asseoir quelque part en attendant. De toute façon, ce jeune coq de Sasuke aurait refusé toute sollicitude.

À l'intérieur, le « ceci » qui accaparait toute l'attention de Kabuto était un cadavre ouvert. Nu, quelques effets personnels dont on l'avait dépouillé reposant sur une tablette proche, un bandeau frontal couronnant la pile. Sasuke était trop loin pour en distinguer le symbole, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer, avec un accès d'intérêt morbide, une étiquette fixée à un orteil du mort. Pour ce qu'il apercevait de là, la moitié des organes internes manquait. Un regard plus circulaire à la pièce les lui révéla, étalés sur une autre table d'examen.

Sasuke se sentir pâlir malgré lui, et espéra que Kabuto ne s'en aviserait pas, ou qu'à défaut, il aurait la discrétion de le mettre sur le compte de sa blessure (ce qui resterait humiliant, mais serait somme toute un moindre mal).  
Inquiétude inutile : Kabuto n'accordait d'attention qu'à son sujet et ignorait tranquillement tout le reste. Ou faisait semblant de l'ignorer ; avec lui, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Enfin, il plaça une partie des organes dans des bocaux, qu'il rangea dans un frigo –à étudier plus tard, visiblement- et, à la grande horreur de son visiteur, fourra le reste simplement en vrac dans la cavité abdominale béante, sans aucun souci de leur disposition d'origine. Quelques signes incantatoires plus tard, la situation passait même au-delà de l'horreur : Kabuto ayant placé un nécessaire à suture à portée de main du cadavre, celui-ci s'anima et se mit en œuvre de refermer lui-même la déchirure qui l'ouvrait en deux du sternum au pubis.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, et, ne sachant où poser le regard pour ne plus rien voir de la macabre performance, sans rien trouver dans ses alentours qui ne lui rappelle ce qui se déroulait là, le fixa en désespoir de cause à ses pieds. Là, quelques gouttes du sang qui dégouttait sur sa manche s'étaient écrasées.  
Il avait pleinement conscience de la tiédeur qui s'écoulait entre les doigts serrés pour comprimer sa plaie, faisant vaciller le mur d'indifférence qu'il avait appris à placer au cours de ces dernières années entre sa conscience et les blessures affligeant son corps.

« _Shikon no jutsu_, annonça Kabuto avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, commentant encore le « travail » qu'il venait d'achever. Ça permet de mettre un cadavre en mouvement pendant quelques minutes, pour peu qu'il ne soit pas encore trop abîmé. Très pratique. Bon, tu peux passer là, » enchaîna-t-il en désignant une table s'examen libre.  
Sasuke s'y hissa, refusant avec ostentation la main offerte en dérision pour l'aider. Assis au bord, les jambes ballant dans le vide, il avait le choix entre regarder Kabuto s'occuper de son bras, ou contempler le spectacle du cadavre couturier. Il ferma les yeux.

Il entendit Kabuto déchirer sa manche, sentit le tissu lourd de sang glisser le long de son bras. Un claquement de doigt retentit près de son visage.  
« Garde les yeux ouverts, » lui intima le médecin.

_Cause toujours, tu m'intéresse_s ; Sasuke peignit sur son visage sa meilleure expression blasée en rouvrant néanmoins les paupières.  
« Je te sens un peu flottant. Ça m'ennuierait de te voir tomber et devoir te recoudre en plus une arcade sourcilière, » expliqua Kabuto en réponse au « et pourquoi donc ? » qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander. Sasuke foudroya l'impertinent du regard : comment osait-il sous-entendre qu'il puisse s'évanouir pour si peu ?  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » poursuivit tout de même celui-ci.  
Kabuto épongeait le sang ruisselant sur son bras, jetant compresse après compresse au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoyait la plaie, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Pendant ce temps, le cadavre là-bas terminait son travail de couture et s'immobilisa bientôt sans qu'on s'en préoccupe. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as aucun respect pour les morts ? »  
Kabuto marqua une pause, quasiment imperceptible.  
« Définis cette notion ?  
- C'étaient des êtres vivants, quand même.  
- Ils ne le sont plus.  
- Ils l'ont été. Et nous serons tous morts, un jour.  
- Ah tiens, tu le sais, ça ? Les enfants de ton âge sont tellement prompts à se croire immortels…  
- Et tu les traites comme des objets ! »

La pente était glissante, mais Sasuke la suivit néanmoins. Il aurait dû interrompre Kabuto avant qu'il n'ait loisir de le traiter d'"enfant". Trop tard ; tant pis. Cette pente, lui semblait tout disposé à la dévaler :  
« C'est ce qu'ils sont. Des objets for utiles d'ailleurs. Le passage de vie à trépas est quelque chose de fascinant. La mort est inéluctable, la seule inconnue est l'instant exacte de sa venue. Tout faire pour retarder cet instant est… ah, non, je suppose que tu ne comprendrais pas. »  
Non, et d'ailleurs, Sasuke ne tenait pas à comprendre en quoi jouer avec la vie et la mort était si excitant.  
« Enfin, une fois morts, ce ne sont plus que des blocs de protéines moulés entre épiderme et os. Il est juste dommage qu'avec l'arrêt des mécanismes de la vie, ils se dégradent si vite. »

Sur cette assertion, le médecin accomplit de nouveaux signes incantatoire ; se produisirent une lueur verte, une légère vibration. Tiédeur et picotements parcoururent le bras de son patient à la fermeture de la blessure.

« Ce sont des humains, des ninja comme… » Non, il n'allait pas dire « toi et moi », encore moins « nous ».  
Kabuto sourit avec complaisance au-dessus de son travail, sans même le regarder.  
« Des ninja. Tu as oublié ? Les ninja sont des objets, même de leur vivant. Des outils pour la guerre, des armes au service d'autres hommes. Dans le monde des shinobi, mourir est un échec. C'est qu'ils ont raté leur mission, qu'ils sont tombés sur plus performants qu'eux et qu'ils étaient trop mauvais pour survivre.  
- C'est sordide, comme philosophie.  
- C'est celle des shinobi. Il me semblait que c'était la tienne aussi. « Il faut que je devienne plus fort, je ne peux pas m'encombrer de faibles etc ? » Ou, Konoha a-t-elle si mal fait son travail sur ton éducation ?  
- Et la tienne alors ? »  
Comme s'il allait répondre !  
« La mienne était faite longtemps avant que je n'échoue dans ce village minable. Konoha ne m'a appris que le dégoût, la déception, la dissimulation. »

Et des techniques de soin. Quoi que Kabuto puisse dire de son séjour au village de la Feuille, il avait bien profité de l'apprentissage reçu dans l'équipe médicale. Il était capable de détourner le savoir et le savoir-faire acquis là-bas pour tuer aussi bien que pour soigner, pour faire autant de mal que de bien.  
Il acheva le sort de soin et Sasuke éprouva la mobilité retrouvée de son bras. À peine engourdi. Tout était parfait, comme toujours (un peu trop, même : ce type le prenait tellement à rebrousse-poil, il aurait aimé pouvoir se plaindre de lui pour de bonnes raisons).  
Kabuto s'abstint de lancer un « Et voilà, tu es comme neuf. » trop condescendant, mais ne se priva pas d'arborer un air suffisant quant à son travail bien fait. Au moins, cela donnait à Sasuke un prétexte pour dévier la conversation vers ce qu'il espérait, constituait une faute :

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé cette technique sur..?  
- L'autre patient, là ? »

Kabuto haussa vaguement une épaule : inutile quand _il_ peut le faire lui-même.  
« Contrairement à un certain autre, celui-ci ne risque plus de crever bêtement d'hémorragie ou d'infection. Une simple suture suffit amplement, à ce stade ; pas besoin de sceller hermétiquement la peau.  
» Et puis si je veux le reprendre plus tard, il suffira de couper le fil pour tout rouvrir, sans risque que ça se remette à suinter de vieux sang à demi coagulé. »  
Il affermit son explication en rangeant le corps dans un emplacement libre d'un rouleau d'invocation. Hors du temps et de l'espace, il ne pourrirait de toute façon pas. Avec cela, le chapitre aurait dû être clos. Et pourtant…

« Et si tu mourais, qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'être ainsi utilisé et disséqué ?  
- Je ne compte pas mourir. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Ah ha. Je ne compte pas pratiquer les mêmes rituels qu'Orochimaru-sama pour prolonger indéfiniment ma vie. Et si ça arrivait, he bien, je n'y serais plus pour m'en offusquer. »

Kabuto lâcha enfin le bras de sasuke et remonta ses lunettes.  
« Ça te préoccupe ? Si ça peut te rassurer, si tu venais à mourir, ton corps ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Et le précieux Sharingan qui fait tant envie à ton vieux serpent de maître ?  
- Pff, déjà étudié autant que je voulais... à l'état mort du moins. Te rappelles-tu de combien de membres se composait ton clan le jour où Itachi en a fait une pile de viande froide ? Je faisais partie de l'équipe médicale de Konoha à l'époque. J'ai été élevé par le médecin-chef lui-même. Circonstances exceptionnelles, malgré mon jeune âge ils ont dû me faire participer aux autopsies. Bref, ton cadavre ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sasuke repensa au rouleau d'invocation dans lequel Kabuto collectionnait les cadavres « intéressants ». Il savait qu'il était trop fort pour finir un jour tué et épinglé dedans, mais la manière de Kabuto de prétendre que c'était par dédain qu'il choisissait de l'ignorer le prenait à rebrousse-poil. Et il en remit une couche :

« Franchement, tout ce qui m'intéresserait dans tes yeux, ça serait de les étudier directement dans le vif, seulement Orochimaru-sama ne le permettra pas. »

Malgré les efforts que faisait Sasuke pour rester impassible, la colère et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait dut se lire dans ses yeux car au lieu d'embrayer sur ce que ça changerait de pouvoir plutôt le vivisséquer – au moins, les détails morbides lui seraient épargnés – Kabuto se moqua :

« Ça te choque tant ? »  
Il secoua la tête, replongeant dans la condescendance ;  
« Mais dis-moi, si tu arrives à tuer Itachi, que feras-tu ensuite ? Selon la manière dont tu le finiras, il est fort possible qu'il te reste un cadavre sur les bras : tu comptes l'abandonner là ? ou t'acharner sur lui ? N'as-tu jamais envisagé de le mutiler post-mortem, de lui arracher les yeux, de le pendre à un arbre avec ses propres intestins, ou que sais-je encore, enfin de l'exhiber au monde en guise d'exemple à tous les traîtres à leur sang ?  
- Arrête ! »

Kabuto fixa Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. En perdant son sang-froid, le jeune garçon avait perdu la aîné l'enfonça :

« Et, si tu tiens tant au respect de la vie, tu as une bien drôle de manière de rendre hommage à tes morts ; poursuivre la seule personne de votre sang encore vivante pour la tuer à son tour, quand même… tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?  
» Pourquoi ne pas te venger du mal qu'il t'a fait en continuant simplement à vivre ? …Non, tu as l'air de préférer te tuer toi-même à la tâche. Alors il aura atteint son but : l'annihilation totale des Uchiha. Si tu voulais vraiment lui faire les pieds, tu recréerais ce clan. Il y a une quantité phénoménale de filles prêtes à porter tes enfants, à Konoha ; donne-toi quinze ans pour en faire autant que tu pourras et les élever, les rendre forts, et vois ce qu'en penserait ton cher grand frère. Si tu es très patient, on peut même te mettre en place un programme de reproduction sur deux générations pour optimiser les croisements et stabiliser ta lignée. »  
Sasuke prit un air franchement dégoûté à cette idée. Kabuto en profita malicieusement :  
« Ou tu peux toujours avoir recours à un médecin compréhensif qui se chargera des inséminations artificielles, si approcher une femme te répugne tant. »

Ce sous-entendu ne suffisant pas à faire broncher l'adolescent, il insista ;  
« On peut même te choisir des mères porteuses parmi le troupeau de cobayes qu'on a à Oto. Des lignées neutres qui devraient pouvoir porter son précieux Sharingan sans interférer avec. Si tu es vraiment fâché à mort avec Konoha... »  
S'il espérait le blesser en le qualifiant de traître, se dit Sasuke ulcéré, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.  
« Tu avais pourtant l'air heureux là-bas… avec tes « amis ».  
- Pff. Et toi alors ?  
- L'histoire de ma vie t'intéresse ? Dommage, je ne tiens pas à te la raconter. »

(Si je te racontais que j'ai été ramassé sur un champ de bataille, que les ninja de la Feuille ont massacré ceux de mon village, mon clan de naissance, et… oui, mettons, enlevé ? Croirais-tu alors que je rêverais de venger ça un jour ? Non, bien sûr. Tu ne ferais même pas la part des choses entre le vrai et l'inventé.)

« Enfin, tu es mal placé toi-même pour parler de loyauté. Je conçois que tu ne veuilles rien devoir à un village juste parce que tu y es né, surtout qu'il a failli à ta confiance ensuite quand ta famille a été massacrée. Rien ne t'obligeait à lui jurer une fidélité éternelle. Mais tes amis se sont fait massacrer parce qu'ils ont cru que le Quartet te kidnappait. Tu sais dans quel état ils se sont mis à cause de ta trahison ? »

Sasuke serra les poings. Ça n'était pas sa faute à lui si ces imbéciles n'avaient pas su le comprendre et s'étaient accrochés à une idée fausse ! Ils s'étaient mis entre lui et sa vengeance, tant pis pour eux. Il n'allait _certainement_ pas culpabiliser pour ça. Sa honte était restée sur le sol de la demeure des Uchiha, avec le sang de ses parents et de tout son clan qu'il avait à venger.

« C'est curieux quand même, comme il y a deux poids deux mesures… n'importe quel autre ninja aurait été déclaré renégat et impitoyablement traqué à mort. Mais à toi, on t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Ces beaux yeux qui ont causé la mort de ta famille te sauvent la vie, si c'est pas mignon… c'est vrai, leur valeur a encore augmenté avec la raréfaction de ton sang. »

Sasuke, excédé, s'écarta violemment de Kabuto. Il était guéri depuis longtemps, pourquoi ce détraqué le gardait-il encore ici ? Les mêmes tendances que son maître, ou quoi ?  
Il aurait dû être parti depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû le planter là dès les premières insinuations déplacées. Au lieu de s'obstiner, de penser qu'il passerait pour un enfant boudeur s'il snobait ce qui ne lui plaisait pas : il se fichait du jugement de Kabuto, après tout ! il aurait dû suivre sa fierté plutôt que chercher à lui prouver quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas à écouter toutes ses insanités !

Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'en fin de compte, ça soit Kabuto lui-même qui le congédie :

« Allez, assez de parlotte pour aujourd'hui, retourne donc entraîner ce précieux corps, si tu veux faire honneur à tes yeux. »  
Sans qu'il ait besoin de préciser à haute voix, Sasuke entendit quand même,  
« _Ils sont ta seule richesse ici. Prends-en soin. Si tu faiblis, non seulement tu ne pourras jamais tuer ton frère, mais en plus je te découperai en morceaux. Fufufu..._ »


End file.
